Tron Bonne
|-|Tron Bonne with her Servbots= |-|Tron in a Mech= Summary Tron Bonne is the only daughter and sole heir to the illustrious Bonne family of pirates. A technical wizard, she puts her skills to use by creating dozens of mech suits to fight with along with a small army of Servbots at her beck and call. She is first seen being chased by a dog named Paprika, who suspected her of being a pirate (which is true) only to be saved Mega Man who calms the dog down, resulting in Tron developing a crush on the hero. The next time they meet Tron is in her mech trying to lay waste to the city, forcing the two to fight and ending with the destruction of Tron's mech. After several other mishaps with Mega Man (where he spares Tron and her family each time) she later decides to return the favor by rescuing him from the clutches of Mega Man Juno. She is last seen trying to patch together a rocket with Roll to save Mega Man after the latter is trapped on Elysium as a consequence of defeating Sera, but is too busy bickering with her rival love interest while Data's attempts to direct them go unheard. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-C. High 6-C with her mechs Name: Tron Bonne Origin: Mega Man Legends Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Fully-Organic Carbon (Unmodified Human) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics in her mechs, Technical Genius, Flight in the Focke-Wulf Attack Potency: At least Street level. Large Island level with her mechs (Considered a superior mechanic to Roll, who creates all of Mega Man Volnutt's weapons. Fought with Mega Man Volnutt numerous times in long battles) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed (Even regular, non-combative Carbons are capable of this much). At least Hypersonic+ in her mech (Can keep up with Mega Man on fully upgraded skates) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human. Likely much higher 'with mechs. 'Striking Strength: At least Street Class '''physically. '''Large Island Class with weapons (Destroyed a large part of a town and a city in her boss fights) Durability: Large Island level (Easily survives the explosion of her mechs with no visible harm aside from soot, her mechs tank numerous hits from Mega Man Volnutt, survived the crashing of the downed Focke-Wulf into the sea with no real complications) Stamina: High (Never really seems to run out of energy to her energetic nature and can easily walk back to her airship after her mechs blow up in her face at the end of her fights with Mega Man) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Various mechs that are armed with machine guns, missiles, grenades, and other armaments, an army of forty Servbots (think really large Lego figures) and a single Giant Servbot, small robots that are absolutely loyal to her and will do anything she asks, including combat in the side games (some of them wield large weapons and even try to imitate Street Fighter moves). Intelligence: An experienced pirate and a technical wizard on par with Roll Caskett, who is a genius in her own right for designing most of Mega Man's gear from scraps. She is also an ace pilot who can fight on par with Mega Man in the early game with her mechs. She is a bit condescending at times and sometimes gets into situations over her head, but her wiliness, willingness to blackmail, and overall resourcefulness gets her out of most situations. In her ending in Marvel vs. Capcom she even reprograms a Sentinel as Servbot #41. Weaknesses: Tron isn't very strong outside of her mech (lacks hand to hand combat training). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Robots Category:Engineers Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6